Maid for a Day
by blackandblood
Summary: Zoe loses a bet and must now be Takuya's personal servant for the rest of the day. How will she cope when she gets a glimpse of her 'uniform? Takumi.


**As usual, I don't have anything important to say, so please enjoy the story. Though you might only feel stupider afterward and demand to get the last five minutes of your life back..... Also, it is pretty perverted just to warn you. But I enjoy my perverted side and hopefully most of you find it amusing. **

**Maid for a Day**

"Zooooeeeee! I'm booooooreeeeddd!!!"

Eighteen year-old Zoe glanced over at Takuya. "Yeah? And how is that my problem?"

She was currently staying over her good friend Takuya's house for the week while her parents were away. They had gone to America for a business trip, and Zoe knew that she would only cause a hassle for her parents. Zoe laid down on the couch, sighing. It was her third day at the Kanbara residence, and Takuya was already driving her to insanity.

"But I want you to entertaaaaaiiin meeee," Takuya whined.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, then closed her eyes. "It's not my job to entertain you. Besides, shouldn't you be the one entertaining me? I'm the guest, after all."

Takuya snorted. "Eh, cut the crap. You may _technically_ be a guest, but you know damn well that you're part of the family. Not the mention the fact that our mothers are scheming to get us to get married...."

The blond laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah.... Crazy idea, huh?"

"The craziest," Takuya said with a smirk.

He then walked over to her and knelt down next to the couch, giving her the puppy eyes.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked, annoyed.

"I want you to entertain me," Takuya told her.

Zoe shrugged. "Go hang out with Shinya."

"He's not here," Takuya replied. "Besides, I don't wanna hang out with that little monster. I'd much rather hang out with my good friend, Zoe!"

With that he jumped onto the couch with her, pulling her into a tight hug. However, he seemed to forget that Zoe was lying down, being crushed under his weight.

"Damn! You're crushing me!" Zoe cried out, causing Takuya topple over.

Unfortunately, he was still holding onto the blond, therefore pulling her down with him. They both crashed to the floor, with Zoe landing right beside him. Her head was against his shoulder, while Takuya still had his arms wrapped around her. They looked at each other a second later, both of their faces bright red. The teenagers immediately tore themselves apart, quickly standing back up.

"Sorry about that," Takuya mumbled.

Zoe nodded. "It's uh...it's okay. Just....don't jump on me like that without some type of warning."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm not _that_ heavy. It's not like you were being crushed by J.P."

"Still doesn't feel that great, considering how much you outweigh me by!" Zoe exclaimed.

"So...." Takuya said, changing the subject. "Wanna do something?"

The blond sighed, realizing that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Yeah, we might as well. What do you want to do?"

"Let me think....." Takuya's voice trailed off as he was deep in thought. "Hey, how about a game?"

"What kind of game?" Zoe asked.

Takuya shrugged. "Wanna play poker?"

Although Zoe was not a huge fan of card games, poker was one of the few that she could stand. "Sure, why not? As long as it's not strip poker."

"No, it won't be strip poker," Takuya replied as he got a deck of cards out of the cabinet. "But.....maybe we should do something to make it more intereresting."

"Like what?" Zoe asked, taking a seat on the floor.

The brunette joined her and began to shuffle the deck. "How about whoever wins, they get to make the loser do whatever they want."

Zoe thought for a few seconds. "Hmmmm, that does sound kind of interesting...."

"Obviously we won't make the loser do anything extremely stupid or dangerous," Takuya added. "So what do you say? Best two-out-of-three?"

"Alright," Zoe replied, agreeing to the rules. "Let's play."

In the first game, Zoe came out as the victor, beating Takuya's pair of Jacks with Four-Of-A-Kind.

"Hell yeah!" Zoe smirked, shuffling the deck.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Beginner's luck. I'll win the next one for sure."

"We'll see about that," Zoe replied, dealing out the cards.

The blond was not as lucky this time, getting only a pair of sevens. Takuya came out as the winner this round, easily beating her hand with a Full House.

"See? I told you," Takuya bragged.

He took the deck and shuffled it one last time. They were now at the third round, the one that would be the determination on who was the true winner.

"Nervous?" Takuya taunted.

Zoe shook her head defiantly. "Not at all. You?"

"Nope," Takuya replied, dealing the cards out. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah," his female friend said, picking up her cards.

She smiled to herself, relieved that she had a better hand than last time. Takuya discarded two of his cards and replaced them, before grinning ear-to-ear. Zoe's heart dropped as she noticed the wide smile.

"What do you have?" Takuya asked.

After a brief hesitation, Zoe revealed her cards. "A Straight. In Hearts."

"Oh, that's pretty good," the brunette comment. "But it's not good enough, my dear. I have a Royal Flush."

He spread his cards out for her to see, and Zoe let out a dismayed groan.

"I can't believe that I lost," she mumbled.

Takuya nodded, before rising to his feet. "I'll be right back with your punishment."

"What do you plan on doing?" Zoe asked him suspiciously.

"You'll see," he replied, before taking off down the hallway.

Zoe nervously gathered up the cards and put them back in the pack. She then sat down on the couch, anxiously waiting for her friend to return. After another minute or so, Takuya entered the room once again, holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"I have decided on a suitable punishment for you," he told her.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

The brunette smirked evily, before pulling out the contents of the bag. When Zoe saw what he was holding up, her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Takuya, what's the meaning of this?!"

Takuya was holding up a very revealing maid costume in his hand. The costume consisted of a very short black dress with a white apron. White lace tied up the low-cut, corset-like top. Small, puffy white sleeves and a white lace lining at the top of the corset completed the dress itself. There were also black fish-net thigh-highs complete with garter-belts and a single white bow at the top of each thigh-high. Black stiletto sandals, a white and black lace choker, and a small maid's cap completed the entire outfit.

While Zoe gaped in horror at the tiny costume, Takuya decided to explain what her punishment would be. "I want you to wear this outfit and be my maid until 12:00 midnight tonight."

"Like hell I'm wearing that!" Zoe yelled angrily. "That won't even fit me!"

"Yes, it will," Takuya insisted. "Everything will fit you just fine. I know your sizes well enough."

Zoe glared at him, wanting to strangle him to death. "You pervert! It's bad enough that I've gotta be your little servant! But in this outfit?! I don't think so!"

Takuya shrugged nonchalantly. "A deal is a deal. But if you're too much of a wimp to do it, then I'll never let you live it down."

"I'm not a wimp! What you want me to do is crazy," Zoe shot back.

"Whatever. I'll just make sure that everyone knows that you go back on your promises. I would've done whatever you wanted me to do, but if you can't stand the thought of losing, then don't expect me to do anything for you ever again," Takuya said.

Zoe muttered a few curses under her breath. "I'll be your servant, but I WON'T wear that outfit!"

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No I won't! And there's nothing you can say that'll make me!"

_Ten minutes later_

"Zoe! Come out of the bathroom already! You've had plenty of time to put the costume on," Takuya shouted through the door.

"I don't want to...." Zoe's voice trailed off momentarily. "What if someone walks into your house and sees me like this?"

Takuya chuckled. "Zoe, don't worry. No one is going to see you. Shinya's not coming home tonight, my parents won't be back from their meeting until tomorrow afternoon, and the doors are all locked so no one can just barge right in. You'll be fine."

Zoe groaned again. "Fine....but if you laugh, I'll give you a bloody nose!"

"Don't worry, I won't laugh at you," Takuya told her, before lowering his voice immensely. "I'll be too busy doing something else."

The blond let out a loud sigh. "Oh....alright..... I'm going to kill you for this...."

She emerged from the bathroom wearing the revealing costume, her head cast down. Her hands were tugging at the front of the short skirt, wishing for it to magically grow longer. Upon seeing her, Takuya's eyes widened and bulged out of his head, while a dribble of blood leaked from his nostril.

"Uhhhhh......" Takuya couldn't say anything else, his mouth agape as his eyes scanned over his friend's body.

The corset-like top had pushed Zoe's breasts up even higher, making her cleavage swell above the laced lining. The stilleto heels made her legs seem to go on for miles and the fishnet high-thighs only made them more obvious. The skirt barely came past her rear end when she stood up straight.

_Boobs! Look at them! They're huge! _He pervertedly thought to himself._ How I just want to squeeze them....oh, god... And look at those legs! Imagine them wrapping around my waist.... _More blood tricked from his nose._ And that skirt! It barely covers her. If she bends over just a tiny bit...._

"I know, I look stupid," Zoe mumbled, unable to see Takuya's expression because her head was cast down. "Now what do you want me to do?"

The brunette finally recomposed himself, wiping the dribble of blood off his face with a nearbly tissue. "Well, first off, I want you to look at me."

Zoe groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. And, you have to reply with 'Yes, Master'." Takuya smirked.

"Y-yes, _Master_," Zoe replied, the corner of her mouth slightly twitching with agitation as she sarcastically emphasized on the dreaded 'M' word. "Remind me to kill you later,_ Master_."

The blond looked up at her friend, her face covered with a red blush. Despite the heels, she was still almost a head shorter than Takuya, and had to crane her neck up slightly to look him in the eyes.

_I can see right down her corset! Look at those beautiful melons.... God I just wanna fuck her into oblivian! Sex!!!!_

"Down, boy," Takuya muttered to himself, wanting to slap at something throbbing in his jeans. "Down!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," Takuya quickly replied. "Okay, now that you're in your cute little uniform, here is a list of chores I wrote for you to do."

The costumed girl gave him a look of contempt, before taking the sheet of paper from his hands. "Yes, _Master_."

"And read the list out loud so I can look at the look on your face as you see them," Takuya told her with a smirk, not hiding the fact that he was checking her out again.

_Sex! Me wants to fuuuck! Right now!!!!_

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Master_. Okay, number one; make you a sandwich... How original...."

"In fact, why don't you make me one before you read the rest of that list?" Takuya said, taking the paper from her. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Yes, _Master_," Zoe said through gritted teeth as she made her way into the kitchen. "I swear, you must really be getting a kick out of this....."

Takuya watched as her hips swayed slightly as she walked in the heels. The brunette swallowed as she she dropped a knife on the floor and crouched down to retrieve it. He groaned audibly as Zoe reached up into a cabinet to grab a plate, her breasts threatening to spill over the top. He almost burst out of his jeans as Zoe bent over a bit to retrieve what she needed from the fridge. He could barely see her tiny black panties beneath the skirt and he accidently fell over as he leaned over to get a better look.

"Jeez, Takuya!" Zoe exclaimed, his crash startling her. "What the hell are you doing over there?"

"Nothing!" Takuya replied, getting back up. "And it's Master."

"Okay, _Master_! Your sandwich will be ready shortly," the green-eyed girl snapped.

Takuya smiled and took a seat on the couch. "You never asked me what kind of sandwich I wanted, oh slave of mine."

"What?!" Zoe glared at him. "I'm making you peanut butter and jelly, your favorite. And I thought I was your servant, not your slave! Pervert..."

"What if I don't want peanut butter and jelly?" Takuya pointed out. "What if I want something else? And servant...slave...not too much of a difference. I'm not paying you for your services."

The blond smacked her forehead. "I'm going to murder you...I'm not even kidding...."

"You can murder me after your punishment is over," Takuya said, glancing at the clock. "And seeing how it's only noon, you still have another twelve hours to go."

"You know what?! Forget it! Tell everyone that I'm a wimp," Zoe muttered. "I don't care!"

Takuya suddenly held up a camera and a flash went off. Zoe's eyes widened in horror and she stormed over to him.

"Did you just take a picture of me?!" She demanded.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't chicken out. And if I blackmail you with this, then I figured that there's no way you can weasel your way out of this. Unless, of course, you want me to show it to everyone," he teased.

Tears welled up in Zoe's eyes and she sighed in defeat. "Your sandwich is coming right up, Master....."

Takuya felt a pang of guilt as he watched the disheartened blond make her back into the kitchen. "Zoe...this is only for fun and games. I would never really blackmail you, especially over a game. The picture is strictly for me because of my perverted nature."

Zoe looked back at him and smirked. "Pig. Now what kind of sandwich would you like, Master Pig?"

"Peanut butter and jelly will be great," Takuya replied with a half-smile. "And it's Mister Master Pig to you if you're going to call me that."

The girl rolled her eyes, but finished making his sandwich seconds later. "Here is your sandwich, _Mister Master Pig_. I hope you enjoy it."

Takuya took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmm...you make the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches...."

"Yeah, because they're so hard to make," Zoe said sarcastically. "Now what else do I have to do on this list?"

The brunette scrolled down the list, deciding to read it for her.

"One: Make me a sandwich...which you already did...  
Two: Wash, dry, and fold my laundry.  
Three: Wash the dishes.  
Four: Straighten up my room.  
Five: Do my homework  
Six: Vacuum the rugs.  
Seven: Wash the windows.  
Eight: Wash the counters.  
Nine: Sweep the kitchen floor.  
Ten: Scrub the kitchen floor.  
Eleven: Feed the dog."

Zoe looked at him in disbelief. "You want me to do all of that?!"

"Yup," Takuya replied happily. "I was supposed to do all of those, but since you're my personal little maid, it's now up to you to make sure those chores are done."

"But you don't even have a dog!" Zoe said with exasperation.

"Oh, you're right. How stupid of me... Better go change that, then...." He crossed out the original number eleven, replacing it with something new. "Okay, instead of feeding my nonexistent dog, you can watch a movie with me."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I that that'll be the most annoying chore of all...."

Takuya shrugged. "Fine, then you can go and clean the bathroom. That includes the mirror, floor, bathtub, and toilet."

"Oh, I would just love to watch a movie with my master!" Zoe exclaimed, dropping to her knees and hugging him around the waist. "Please don't make me wash the bathroom! Anything but that!"

Takuya stiffened, for Zoe's head was near his....lower parts. He quickly helped her back up before she noticed the growing bulge in his pants. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Dammit, I wanna nail her....life isn't fair to the horny teenage guys out there!_

"Then when you're done with everything else, you can watch a movie with me," he told her. "Now get to it, Maid."

"Yes,_ Master_," Zoe said unenthusiastically.

_One hour later_

"Oh, my god.... So much pain..." Zoe whimpered.

She had already put Takuya's clothes in the washer and had cleaned the dishes as well. Those two tasks had only taken her fifteen minutes to complete. However, she had been in Takuya's room for the past forty-five minutes, and it still looked like a disaster.

"Taku-I mean, _Master_! Get in here!" She angrily called to the brunette.

Takuye showed up in the doorway a few seconds later, his eyebrow raised. "Oh, so the servant gives the master orders, huh?"

Zoe ignored the comment and glared at him. "Takuya, your room is a friggen disaster! When was the last time you cleaned it, the day you moved in?!"

Takuya thought for a moment. "Maybe two weeks ago...."

"Two weeks ago?! How can someone's room look this bad in only two weeks? What is your idea of cleaning anyway? Throwing away one candy wrapper?" Zoe demanded.

"I'm not liking those insults, Zoe," Takuya teased.

Zoe groaned, sinking to the floor. "These chores are killing me...and so are these goddamn heels! Why don't you try wearing them and seeing how you feel?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're not that bad," Takuya said dismissively as he crouched beside her. "But since you're in so much misery, how about this? If you finish everything before midnight, then you can stop at that point. I won't make you do this for even longer than you have to. But that's _only_ if you finish by then."

The blond smirked at him. "Okay, then I'll just work twice as fast. So go screw yourself, _Master_."

"Only if you help," he quipped, comically wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Creep," Zoe muttered as she gave him a light slap, her face slightly pink.

_Four hours later_

Zoe had finished cleaning Takuya's room by now. That chore alone had taken her nearly three hours to complete. The blond had picked up all of his dirty clothes and put them into his hamper, threw away all of the trash, straightened out his belongings, vacuumed the carpet, and cleaned everything else that had been covered in a mess. She had also done his homework correctly, despite the fact that she wanted to purposely mess up every answer. The clothes had been dried and folded, the counter and windows had been washed, and the rugs had been vacuumed. Although she had been working feverishly, Takuya had not acted like a tyrant throughout the ordeal. He had let the girl eat and sit down every hour or so, letting her rest her sore muscles. However, Zoe kept her breaks short, as she wanted to get everything done as quickly as possible.

Zoe looked at the clock, reading the time to be about 5:00. Although her entire body ached, she was thrilled that her tasks were almost complete. She still had to sweep and scrub the kitchen floor, but those jobs would hopefully not take longer than thirty to sixty minutes. Takuya had been busy himself. The lazy brunette had taken a nap, played a few video games, and went online. Every now and again he'd check up on how his little maid was doing, making sure that he'd annoy her....and check her out an that costume of hers.

"So, how are the chores coming along, my cute little servant?" Takuya asked.

Zoe was sweeping the floor, painfully dragging herself along. "Just...friggen....great....."

Her legs were killing her, her back was sore, her arms felt like they were about to fall off....things were not going great for the blond. However, the aspect of being finished soon motivated her to keep going. Takuya smirked, watching as her breasts threatened to spill over the top of the corset.

"I expect that everything is done properly and not rushed," Takuya said jokingly.

"Actually, if I hadn't been stuck cleaning your room and doing your homework, it would've only taken me maybe two hours to finish everything," Zoe huffed, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "But I did do everything properly, including scrubbing down your nasty room."

"Yeah, I saw it," Takuya commented. "It looks nice. You think that if I payed you, you would clean it for me every week?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, sweeping the broom along. "Bite me...."

"With you wearing that outfit, I find it hard not to," the brunette said playfully. "We should do this more often."

"Screw you," Zoe replied, barely awake. "Just go away and let me finish cleaning up. I'll be done within the hour."

Takuya shrugged. "Okay. I'll be watching TV."

"Try not to overexert yourself," the blond muttered sarcastically.

Takuya chuckled. "Don't worry, if I lose the remote, I'll call you. Hell, if I don't feel like reaching it, I'll call you for that too."

"Thank you, _Master_. You bring joy into my miserable life," Zoe replied dryly.

Takuya smirked, then left to let his personal maid finish her cleaning. He made his way into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, hearing annoyed cursed from her every now and again. Shaking his head with amusement, he snickered. That girl definitely put joy in his life, he had to admit.

After nearly an hour since he had last checked on Zoe, the brunette finally looked at the clock. It was now 6:00 in the evening.

"She should be pretty much done by now," he murmured, rising to his feet. "Better go check on her progress."

Takuya made his way into the kitchen, expecting to find the blond on her hands and knees scrubbing the last of the floor. To his surprise, Zoe was lying down, a small scrubbing brush near her side. Since she was in the middle of the kitchen, he had assumed that she had done half of it and passed out in her exhaustion.

"Zoe." He crouched down by her side, turning her over gently. "Zoe?"

The girl did not reply but simply curled back up into a ball. Takuya leaned over to gaze at her black panties, smiling to himself. He then picked her up in his arms, carrying her into his bedroom.

"I think you've done enough," he said softly.

Now that there was no trash blocking his way to the bed, Takuya easily made his way to it. He laid her down on it, lightly planting a kiss on her forehead. The brunette then laid down next to her and took her into his arms. He might get his ass beaten for this, but he figured that not many opportunities like this would come along. He doubted if he could trick Zoe into squeezing into that maid costume a second time, so he might as well take his chance now. Takuya dozed off with her, enjoying the feel of a sleeping Zoe in his arms.

_The next morning_

"Takuya, what the hell is going on?!"

The sudden outburst caused Takuya to cry out in surprise, nearly falling off the bed. Once he had regained his balance, he looked over to see a very angry blond glaring at him.

"Oh, hey...hehe...." Takuya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh...did you sleep well?"

Instead of hitting him like he had expected, Zoe simply rolled her eyes and got off the bed. "I'm gonna go change...."

She walked out of the bedroom, pulling off the accessories of her costume. The girl placed the maid's cap and choker on Takuya's now-neat desk, already untying the laced-up front of the corset as she headed out the door. Takuya was tempted to follow her, though he knew that if he did that, it would only lead to him getting a fat lip. Instead, he idly laid back onto the bed, waiting for the blond to return. Zoe returned a few minutes later, wearing some of the clothes she had brought with her. She wore tight black sweatpants, a snug white tank top that read 'Don't screw with me' in black letters, and white socks.

Zoe held the costume out in contempt. "Get this thing away from me."

Takuya smirked. "You know, I should make you put that back on, since you didn't complete your chores. You fell asleep while you were scrubbing the floor, _and_ you didn't watch a movie with me."

"Takuya, I swear to god, I'm gonna hurt you," Zoe growled, throwing the maid outfit at his face. "My entire body is killing me because of your stupid bet. I hope you're happy...."

She painfully flopped down onto the bed beside him, not having the energy to hit him. Instead, she simply laid there, cursing her sore muscles. Takuya fetched her a bottle of Motrin, handing her two pills.

"I don't even have the energy to sit up," Zoe mumbled as she rolled onto her side. "Getting up to take that damn costume off was hard enough...."

"Come on, let's get you out into the living room," Takuya said with a laugh. "I'll help you get comfortable on the couch so that you can watch that movie with me. And don't worry about the floor."

"Gee, thanks," Zoe replied sarcastically.

Takuya smirked. "I'm just a great guy like that."

"Oh, give me a break," the blond muttered, painfully pulling herself into a sitting position. "Give me a piggyback ride into the living room, since you're the cause of my pain."

"Oh, don't pretend like you completely hated it," Takuya teased as he let Zoe climb onto his back.

Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, resting her head up against his back. "It was horrible.... The outfit...the chores....the annoyance of you.... It was too much."

"Then I suppose that you don't want to play another card game, huh?" The brunette asked as he carried her into the living room. "You might be able to get your revenge on me."

"Too tired...." Zoe closed her eyes, almost falling back to sleep. "As much as I would like to get back at you, I'm too exhausted. Maybe some other time."

Takuya shrugged, shifting her slightly as he neared the couch. "Okay. I just figured that I'd offer."

"Thanks, but maybe some other time," she mumbled.

Takuya allowed Zoe to climb off his back, watching as she painfully laid down on the couch. He felt a pang remorse as her face scrunched up in discomfort. He sat down next to where her head was, surprised when she scooted up to him slightly.

"You can be my pillow," she told him, resting her head on his lap. "If you don't like it, then next time you'll think about that before you make me parade around a damn maid's costume."

_Her head is on my lap! I can see her boobs a bit down that shirt of hers! Hopefully she doesn't feel how excited I am...._

"I'm sorry." The brunette smiled to himself, enjoying the fact that Zoe was resting on him. "I'll make it up to you by taking care of you all day."

Zoe looked up at him, surprised. "Seriously?"

Takuya nodded. "Yeah. You worked like hell yesterday and.....well, maybe I went too hard on you. I didn't mean to work you right into the ground...."

"Eh, it's alright," Zoe said with a yawn. "Just put the movie on for us."

Her friend nodded, flicking the TV on. He spent a few minutes browsing for a movie, before finally settling on their favorite type; horror. The teens sat in silence for the next twenty minutes, watching the movie that neither one of them really had any interest in.

"Hey, Takuya?" Zoe suddenly asked. "I uh...changed my mind. I think I'd rather play cards with you. I'm not really into this movie."

"Yeah, me neither," Takuya confessed. "I'll go grab the cards as soon as you get up."

The blond slowly sat up, with Takuya's help. She settled back as Takuya went to retrieve the same deck of cards from yesterday. The brunette took his seat next her, shuffling the deck.

"I say that we do what we did yesterday," Zoe said after a moment. "Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants."

Takuya smirked, thinking that it was impossible for him to lose. "Okay, but I know that I'm going to win again. So get ready to put that maid costume back on. Even if I don't make you do any cleaning, you're still going to wear it."

"Okay," Zoe agreed. "And if I win, then you have to do whatever I say. No matter what."

Takuya shrugged, dealing the cards a moment later. "Alright, sounds like a plan. Best two-out-of-three."

They each scanned over their cards, Takuya replacing two of his while Zoe replaced three. Takuya ended up beating Zoe's pair of sevens with Three-Of-A-Kind.

"You know, I might have to take even more pictures of you while you're wearing that outfit," he said with a wry smile. "You look too cute."

Zoe blushed slightly, looking away from him. "Do I really? I felt like an idiot in that thing...."

Takuya chuckled, gently turning her face to look at him. "You looked absolutely gorgeous. Of course, you look gorgeous no matter what you wear. Even if you showed up to my house wearing a potato sack, I'd still find you to be beautiful."

"Uh thanks...let me deal the cards this time," the blond said anxiously, taking the deck to deal them out.

Takuya took his and was immediately satisfied with his Full House. However, Zoe came out on top this round, beating his hand with her Straight Flush. Takuya's smirk faltered slightly and he quickly took and dealt the cards for the final time. Zoe had not boasted about her victory as he had done, for she did not want to jinx herself.

"Alright, this is for the win," Takuya said. "You ready?"

"Yeah, are you?" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded, looking at his cards for the first time. Zoe scanned over hers as well, requesting three new cards. The brunette replaced only one of his, smirking with satisfaction.

"So...what do you have?" The blond asked, gazing at her friend.

"Four Jacks," Takuya told her, displaying his cards. "You might want to go grab that maid's costume."

Zoe nodded for a moment, considering it. "Yes, I could....or....I could just beat you instead. Four Queens."

With that, she laid out her hand for him to see, revealing all four queens of the deck. Takuya gaped at her, losing by only a rank.

"Dammit," he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Victory is mine, my good sir," Zoe said playfully. "Now...what should I do for your punishment for losing?"

Before Takuya could reply, the blond painfully rose out of her seat. She left the living room for about a minute, before returning with her purse.

"What are you gonna make me do?" Takuya asked nervously.

Zoe sat back down beside him, snuggling up to him. "Payback is a bitch, Takuya."

Takuya's face turned a bit red. "Oh, fuck...."

"I want you to take care of me today," the girl told him. "I won't make you do any cleaning, seeing how I've already done it all and it would just be plain stupid to redo it. However, I want you to do whatever I ask you, since I can hardly move from your friggen bet."

"Hehe....you're not going to make me wear the maid's costume, right? I won't fit into that," Takuya told her.

Zoe shook her head. "No, you won't be wearing that. But...I do have a uniform for you to wear."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a red, male thong. Takuya's eyes bulged out and he almost fell out of his seat. The material would cover his crotch, but the back would only conceal the top of his rear end. Written in black right across the thin fabric for the butt area was 'Sexy'.

"You are going to be my personal servant and you are to call me 'Mistress'," Zoe told him. "And this will be your uniform."

Takuya remained speechless, though he was violently twitching. Zoe chuckled softly, leaning over to lightly kiss his cheek.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this," she told him, using the same threat he had used against her. "And as I said, Taki....payback is a bitch..."

Takuya finally found the strength to come up with a vocal reply to the situation. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**Alright, that is the end of this ridiculous one-shot. I hope you found it to be somewhat amusing ^_^ And if not...well....whatever. See ya until next time.**


End file.
